Persona:What If?
by IKenTipe
Summary: A What If? stories that take place in the Persona universe. R&R's are appreciated 8D! You can also send me a message to write a story about your favourite character
1. What If the MCSouji had a Shadow?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona 4 or its characters,

nor do I seek monetary profit from the writing

and presentation of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Persona 4 Fan Fiction

Title: Persona 4 – What If: MC/Souji Shadow?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark. It always was.

Maybe because he wanted things to be in the dark.

An escape. A reprieve. Another life.

And then he woke.

Souji Seta was lying face down on a floor.

He felt it's cool surface.

How did he get here?

He racked his brains until a voice said.

"Awake are we my little deceiver?"

Souji stared at the dark figure who was wearing a school uniform.

With uncanny silver hair and a face full of malice and chagrin.

And it's eyes. They were the brightest yellow almost gold that he had ever seen.

His heart stopped for a long moment.

Was that himself he was looking at?

"Why so surprised?" the figure spoke.

"Haven't you seen yourself in a mirror before," the figure laughed at his

little joke.

He wondered. When or how did he get here?

And who was that ……. Thing?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yosuke Hanamura was afraid. With thoughts going through his head.

"Where's that idiot dammit?! Where's Souji?" he shouted angrily.

His face was creased with worry.

Worry about the new kid from out of town.

Worried about his friend that understood his worries.

Behind him was Chie Satonaka. Heaving and panting from

the earlier fight with the ghastly beings called Shadows.

"Yosuke…I can't take it anymore. This is tough." She panted.

Yosuke stopped and looked and almost glared at her.

"I know it's tough but the fog will set in tonight. We **HAVE **save him."

Teddie came from behind and patted Chie on the back.

"Just a bit further Chie-chan. I can sense him on this floor."

Chie nodded and the party pushed on into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. Was the last school fun? I thought Minami-san was a tad bit annoying." the dark figure said.

Souji stared. Shocked by what the figure had said.

He told nobody. _Nobody_ about what he thought about the people from school.

"But hey. We only had to last one year with that loser didn't we? Thank God, our parents travel around. Anymore of her whining and we might have hit her ourself, eh?"

The door opened.

Souji stared at his new _friends_.

Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka.

Why did they have a weird …. bear with them?

At that point the figure laughed.

"So. Welcome Hanamura and Satonaka. My dear _friends_. Or do we plan to be that for this semester Souji?" the figure sneered.

"They ARE my friends!" Souji shouted angrily.

"Are they? Every year we go to a different school. Stepping over people in order to get through problems in class. The plan was always the same. Make _friends_ but don't get attached." the figure continued,

"Leaving was always such a hard thing. Remember Aramaki-chan in the first grade? How he cried as we moved away to a different town. From then on you decided you didn't _need_ friends. You just _want_ them. It's all a game isn't it?"

"In your head there's this little bar called "_Social Links"_ whereby maxing them you get a wonderful feeling. After a year we break them. And it's all going to New Game+ isn't it?"

"That's not true!" Souji shouted.

It smiled. _He_ smiled at Souji.

"Not true? Why of course it's true. I am you…and you are me. I know you. I know the things you deny. Oh how you craved for the _Love_ of your parents. Always on the move.

You think things will change in this stinking shithole called Inaba?

Let me just tell it to you. It won't and you know it. Even a _FOOL_ knows the Truth!"

"You're not me…."Souji whispered.

"Don't say it you idiot!!" Yosuke shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!! You're _NOTHING_ like me!!"

"Oh shoot…" Chie sighed.

The figure laughed. _He_ laughed.

"YOU deny ME?! Deny YOURSELF?! So be it."

Souji felt his eyes droop. Droop into an abyss of darkness…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke. And stared at Yosuke and Chie standing over him.

"What that thing said it's not true none of it…" he started.

"Hey man. I don't care what it said. Chie and I are pretty messed up too" Yosuke said with a laugh.

"Hanamura…"

"It's true Seta-kun. Life is tough that way. But we accept the facts and move on…" and Chie trailed on.

He stared at the figure. Stared at _himself_.

"Go on say it." The forgotten bear-thing said.

"Haha…I guess you're right. Never sticking to people. Never feeling love from my parents. It was safer that way. No sad goodbyes or anything.." he took a deep breath…

"I am you….and you are me.."

_He_ nodded in approval. Watching the blue aura burst into a blue flame…a tarot card floated in front of him.

The card of himself.

Of his persona, Izanagi.

The card of the _Fool_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. What if Ryotaro Dojima had a Shadow?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona 4 or its characters,

nor do I seek monetary profit from the writing

and presentation of this story.

Persona 4 Fan Fiction

Title: Persona 4 – What if Ryotaro Dojima had a shadow?

He drove. He drove as fast as he could.

I mean who could stop him anyway **HE** was the cop.

"Chikako. Chikako. Please just wait for me."

There were no cars. It was another rainy evening.

Well that was to be expected. It was Inaba after all.

He wondered whether he should pick Nanako up. She was probably waiting.

No. His wife came first. So he drove on into the heavy rain.

...

He awoke with a start.

Drawing in deep breaths of cold air he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

His training took over and he reached for his gun.

"Damn. Where the hell am I?"

"Awake are you Dojima-san?" came a voice.

A voice that sounded like his.

Out of the darkness the figure came.

"What...?"

"Who the hell are you?" he pointed his revolver at him.

Literally. _Him._

"Why I am you. Didn't you figure that out already?"it said.

"The hell you are!" he shouted and fired.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Well...I'm pretty sure THAT's empty." And the figure opened his hand and let the sound of metal hit the floor.

Ryotaro stared. What in the _WORLD_ is going on?

...

"MOVE!" Yosuke shouted.

The party moved out of the way as he casted Garudyne on the Shadow. It crumbled.

"Nice Yosuke." Souji patted his back.

"Rise. Are we on the right floor yet?" Chie asked. "We might be too late to save Dojima-san..."

"NO. He's alive...He has to be." Souji mouthed. He thought about his cousin and how sad she would be if something happened to her father.

_His Uncle._

"I...think I can sense him...He's with at very powerful source now. We have to hurry!" Rise's voice came and told them.

"Right!" they cried and the team marched on into the darkness...

And the door busted open.

"Souji! What are you doing here? Get out it's dangerous here!" Ryotaro shouted at his nephew.

"Ah Souji...how nice of you to join us. Me and _myself_ were just having a nice chat..." the figure spoke. "Maybe you should get them to leave. We don't want the same thing happening twice. Remember Chikako-san?"

"What do you mean!" Ryotaro shouted.

"What do I mean? Well I'm sure you know since it was your fault that she died on the night. Oh how you cried when you found out. You even left your DAUGHTER to wait at pre-school while wondering what happened to her parents. If _THEY_ leave now maybe you wouldn't be killing anyone tonight." The figure cackled.

Souji stared at his uncle. Chikako-san his aunt who was caught in a hit-and-run accident who's culprit was never found.

"I...they...IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Ryotaro shouted.

"Oh it wasn't? Maybe if you protected this shit-hole town a bit more carefully accidents wouldn't happen would they?

"Maybe if you care more about your family."

"STOP IT!" Ryotaro stared. The voice wasn't his own. It was his nephew.

"Dojima-san is a great uncle. He protects us all!" Souji shouted.

"My dear _nephew._ If you only knew half the things I did..." then the Shadow Dojima said in a weak voice. "_Oh if only she didn't pick up Nanako...If only she wasn't at the pre-school."_ It laughed harshly. "I'm blaming my own daughter, THAT is how weak I am."

"No! I don't blame her. I can't!" Ryotaro shouted desperately. He looked at the bunch of kids. "You've gotta believe me!"

"Save your breath Ryotaro. What I say is true and deep down in your shitty little heart you know it."

"No...you aren't me..." Ryotaro said.

"DOJIMA-SAN DON'T!" Yukiko shouted.

"YOU AREN'T ME!"

The Shadow started laughing as it reached for his holster where his gun was kept.

"That's right Ryotaro. I'm not you. YOU are ME."

And then darkness enveloped him once more.

Before he slept he heard a voice calling him.

"Ryotaro..."

"Chikako...forgive me." he mouthed.

...

Ryotaro woke up and saw his nephew looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Dojima-san! Are you alright?" Chie asked.

"I'm fine...that thing... that isn't..." he trailed off.

"Stop Dojima-san. Saying that again will make things worse. A LOT worse. I've already ran out of Soma." Yosuke groaned.

"It's fine Dojima-san... that WAS you. It IS you. We all have our dark sides...even me." Souji told him.

Ryotaro stared at his Shadow.

Stared again into it's penetrating yellow eyes...

"You are...me?"

The Shadow nodded.

"And I am you." The shadow's voice trailed off into the distance leaving an echo.

Blue light shone upon the room.

He just noticed how much it seemed like the police office.

He smiled abit.

He opened his hands. He didn't know why. It just felt right.

A card fell into it.

The card showed a roman number five on it.

The card of the Hierophant.

Somehow he felt Chikako watching him.

"Chikako...I will watch over Nanako...so watch me."


End file.
